Why Apollo Cannot Be Trusted With Magic- Part 2!
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: Please read the first part if you haven't! Mpreg, yaoi and smut...maybe. Mentions are there, but I'm not rating it M...


"Uh... Artemis?"

"For the last time, _no_. I will not help you in this, and you are not doing anything either."

Apollo made an ungodly sound. Artemis sighed exasperatedly.

"Apollo...what did you do?"

* * *

"Nico's been throwing up all day," He heard Piper say. "Refused to come to the infirmary though. I tried charmspeaking him."

That had been enough to send him sprinting to Cabin 13 abruptly, in middle of their conversation. Cut short cries of _Will, come back_ and _where are you going?!_ raced after him, but he ignored them. Nico was sick, and he didn't notice. Nico was sick and being the stupid boyfriend he is, he hadn't noticed Nico's absence the whole day. _Shit, shit, shit._

Pounding his fist on the door, he yelled Nico's name out loud. Nico couldn't just collapse back into Anorexia after months of hard work. He couldn't fall back into Depression, not when Will was there, he can't be cutting now-

The door opened slowly, revealing a face Will had come to love so much. Will sighed in relief as he saw Nico, and quickly analyzed his wrists.

"Oh, baby. I was so scared." Enveloping the Italian tightly in a hug, he breathed slowly. Deep laughter, but silent, echoed his ears as the boy hugged him back." Oh, Nico. Oh dear Gods. I was so scared."

"What, I would fade into the shadows again? I would very willingly come to the infirmary this time," Nico pulled back a bit so his mouth was next to Will's ears. "I heard most of the beds were empty."

The blonde haired boy flushed red, and tried for a scowl which turned into an embarrassed smile that gave away his shyness."Shut up."

Nico grinned, but immediately started coughing, which led him to turn away from their position. Once his coughing fit resided, he crawled to his bed weakly and collapsed. Which of course, made Will worry.

"Baby?" Called Will.

"Mm?"

"Why didn't you come to the infirmary? I'm sure it's just flu," He said. "I'll go get you some soup, then you're sleeping. No buts, Doctor's Order-"

"I can't."

Will frowned. He looked at his boyfriend, snuggled under the covers, dark head peaking out. His cheeks were flushed red.

"It's good for you, Nico. The sooner the flu is gone, the sooner you'll be getting kisses. No kisses till flu is gone." He stated playful-seriously. He expected Nico to whine and agree miserably, but instead, the boy flushed darker and slunk under his covers.

Will sighed. Sometimes the children of the Big Three were such babies, but he loved Nico all the same.

Walking over to where Nico hid under the blanket, he bent over.

"Nico..."

"Last night." The boy answered, then blushed again. Then he covered his face with his hands and buried his face into the pillow. Will's brows furrowed. Last night? Last night was as normal as any night...for Will and Nico. Since Nico had the Cabin all to himself, things...sometimes...got...a little escalated. But that was normal for a couple, and...

"What about last night? I mean, I'm pretty sure we both were comfortable..." Will flushed. "...It's not like we haven't done it before."

Nico stared at the ceiling. Will, though abashed, ran a hand over the boy's figure, resting it on his waist. He chuckled slightly.

"What's wrong, Nico?" He asked gently. "Should we not do it again? I'm sorry if I hurt you in any manner-"

"No!" Nico jerked, scrambling up to sitting position. "I-We-i- it was fine. Great, actually, but..."

He cringed. He snuggled up to the medic's shoulder, kissing the curls slowly, and tracing doodles on his skin. Will stared at him, and Nico caught his glance slip down to his lips. Grinning, he moved forward, and captured the other boy's lips in a kiss.

Will gasped and moved backward. Silence filled the room as Nico froze in position.

"Nico, I-I- felt- I- !" The Son of Apollo stammered, eyes filled with shock and surprise."...Tell me I just misunderstood something else..."

Nico looked down at himself. Then he nodded. "Yeah."

"..."

"...Well?"

Will blinked for a second.

Then he passed out.

* * *

Yo guys! How wazzat? I know, I know, I disappeared for a few years now, and getting me to write on FanFiction is like bringing Jon Snow back alive. Or charging a dead Iphone. I'll let you choose.

I'm so sorry! I'll try to come tomorrow if my da-*cough*- what? No,no,no,no I ain't going on any date. Of course not, hahahahaha

 _Tasha and 'Aggie sittin' in a tree_

Jessica, no.

 _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

I'm going.

TASHA OFFFFFF~!


End file.
